


too many boyfriends

by slashfanatic22



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, and it makes tyler jealous, has a lot of boyfriends, sugar baby!josh, too many in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfanatic22/pseuds/slashfanatic22
Summary: a short drabble about a sugar baby!Josh and his many boyfriends





	too many boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headfirstfrhalos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstfrhalos/gifts).



> this was written on a whim at 3am so....
> 
> also its very joshler centric so I'm sorry if thats not what y'all wanted

          As soon as Josh walks through the door and slips off his shoes, familiar tattooed arms snake around his waist and kisses are pressed into his neck. Josh smiles and relaxes in his boyfriend’s hold. 

          “You look good in that shirt” Tyler murmurs and Josh laughs softly, turning his head towards him. 

          “You should know, you’re the one who bought it for me” He says and Tyler hums.

          “You smell good too” He says, burying his nose in the crook of Josh’s neck and Josh smirks. His boyfriend makes it  _ too _ easy.

          “Oh yeah” Josh says casually, “Jesse bought me really nice cologne for my birthday, so I figured I’d try it out” He says and right on cue, Tyler’s arms tighten around him just a fraction.

          “Oh really?” Tyler asks and Josh nods. 

          “Yeah. It smells really good and it was really expensive!” He says innocently, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. Tyler just makes a noise and kisses his neck one last time before letting him go. Josh spins around to peck him on the lips before he brushes past Tyler to flop onto the couch.

          “By the way,” Josh says, turning on the TV and shifting to get comfortable, “Brendon texted earlier. He said he had tickets reserved if... we wanna go see his show. He said he could buy me the plane tickets” He says, watching his boyfriend’s reaction carefully, secretly amused by the way Tyler’s chest puffs out slightly.

          “I could buy you plane tickets” Tyler says, going for casual and failing, but Josh plays along, shrugging.    
“Sure, whichever” He says, giving his boyfriend and smile. Tyler seems to relax a bit with that and he nudges Josh’s leg so he’ll move and Tyler can sit on the couch with him.

          “So, what did you get up to today?” He asks after they’re comfortable and Josh shrugs again.

          “I did a little shopping- got those hats you told me to use your card for- and, oh, I met up with Feldmann for a little bit” Josh says, watching Tyler straighten up out of the corner of his eye. He tries not to smirk.

          “John?” Tyler asks, “What did he want?” He asks, leaning into Josh unconsciously. 

          “Just wanted to hang out. Why?” Josh asks, turning towards him with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Are you jealous?” He asks and Tyler stiffens.

          “No!” He says too loud and too quick and Josh bites his lip to keep from laughing.

          “Are you sure?” He teases. “He bought me ice cream” Josh says in mock seriousness and Tyler bristles.

          “I’m not jealous!” He insists and Josh finally lets out a laugh.

          “You totally are, babe” He says, kissing Tyler on the cheek as Tyler glares at him. “It’s cute!” Josh says, but Tyler still doesn’t look happy. Josh leans closer. 

          “Besides, you have nothing to worry about. The only person who’s name is on my body- is  _ yours _ ” Josh reminds his boyfriend. Tyler gives him an intense stare before he kisses Josh hard. Josh can’t help but smile against his lips as he kisses back. His boyfriend is  _ too _ easy.


End file.
